


One For The Paper, Two For The Money

by KarrineGenesis (MattySeptiplierTale)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Organized Crime, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattySeptiplierTale/pseuds/KarrineGenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellburg has a secret life; he's a crime Lord. He's also the leader of a small group.</p><p>Mark Edward Fischbach has a secret life; he's done some pretty bad things. He's also the muscle in a crime group.</p><p>Sean William 'Jack' McLoughlin has a secret life; he's probably the most childish criminal you could ever meet. He's also the distraction in a crime group.</p><p>These are the secret lives and times of Pewdiepie, Markiplier, and Jacksepticeye.</p><p>Also has other YouTubers.</p><p>Based off of this post: http://galaxynerd101.tumblr.com/post/123063118479/the-most-wanted-gang-of-criminals-in-the-world</p><p>In this AU, almost all of the YouTubers have secret double lives, but this mainly follows Jack, Mark, and Felix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue 1: The Leader

Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, born October 24, 1989, Age 25. He had been alive for 309 months. 1,314 weeks. 9,391 days. 225,384 hours. 13,523,040. About 811,382,400 seconds. He had been born on a Tuesday.

In that time, he had gone through a lot. He had gone through horrible things, and amazing things... Love… Hate... A lot.

Felix was a pretty famous man. Stealing the Rubellite (previously) owned by Mr. Horace P. Chillworth. Taking over that lovely bar downtown.

Or his cover up job, famous gamer YouTuber Pewdiepie. He had been pretty much alone for awhile, most of his crimes petty or not as much as he COULD.

So he came up with a plan. He knew some amazing people, and he had some connections, he knew EXACTLY what some of his friend's pasts were... Even when others didn't.

Felix turned on Skype and quickly searched for HIM. The one he knew would agree to work with him. He hesitated only a moment.

Was Felix really ready to take this to the next level? He took a deep breath and called the other. As soon as he answered, Felix grin.

"How's it going, Mark?"


	2. Prologue 2: The Muscle

Mark Edward Fischbach, born June 28, 1989. Age 26. His YouTube channel’s name is Markiplier. He’s part of the Underground, the group of YouTubers that had another, secret life. He was a loner for a long time, now matter how much he interacted with people outside of the Underground.

Mark knew most of who the others were, especially the leader and creator of the Underground, the faceless, masked man, Cryaotic.

He had gone through a lot to bring him to this, 2 lives, one so happy and joyous, one horrible and seedy.

Felix contacted him, asking if he would join a group the other was making. Mark had asked who else was going to be there, distrustful.

“I’m going to ask Jack.” That had roped Mark in. Mark was infatuated with the younger man, and if Jack was going to be there, so was he.

If Jack said no, however, Felix was going to lose Mark as well…

Mark had decided on going to Ireland so they could get him in person. Seeing as how Felix lived in the United Kingdom as well, even though he lived in England, Felix agreed.

Mark exhaled deeply, getting on the plane. This was it. He wasn’t going to be a lone wolf anymore… Why did that not scare him as much as it would have the day before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know they're all really short at the moment. There's set to be 3 prologues. 1 for each of the 3 main characters. So next is the last short prologue then I can start writing a lot.


	3. Prologue 3: The Distraction

Sean 'Jack' William McLoughlin. Age of 25, February 7, 1990. The youngest. Jack was well aware of the fact he was pretty childish. He was good at entertaining people. At making people laugh. At making people lose focus on anything but him.

He had been from a pretty bad upbringing. His father had left his family pretty early. His brother, when he got drunk, was pretty abusive. His mother wasn't the best at caring for her children.

That didn't stop him from being a cheerful bastard. Except underneath that playful exterior was a con artist, a criminal.

So he was happy to work with Mark and Felix when they came to his house. Cons layed good money, yes, but Mark and Felix had bigger plans.

Plans that may have involved the Underground. But first, first was getting static. Making a statement.

First they needed to become something big. Jack was glad to help. Except... "If things go south I want ta disappear." He was up for a lot of things, but getting in trouble wasn't one of them.

"Of course. First job should be here, then we can buy a house together. It'll be base of operations." Felix had said.

"Nice! Where?" Jack asked excitedly.

"How about... In America?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Done with the prologues, I'm on to the real story!


End file.
